The invention relates to an anchor, particularly for anchoring heavy maritime objects, such as a drilling platform, into an anchoring ground for a long period of use that may last many years.
Such anchors at an anchoring line are placed onto the anchoring ground from an installation ship, after which the installation ship pulls at the anchor line to bring the anchor into the anchoring ground. During pulling the pulling force on the anchor line is measured from the installation ship. The pulling force and the pulling path of the installation ship then form a parameter for the penetration path of the anchor and the expected holding force the anchor will be able to provide.
Owners of heavy maritime objects make high demands on the degree of reliability of the expected holding force. Therefore it has to be ruled out that a considerable component of the pulling force measured on the installation ship is for instance caused by obstacles that have engaged onto the anchor line during the insertion of the anchor.
It is an object of the invention to provide an anchor with which the penetration path of the anchor and the expected holding force can be established to an acceptable degree.